


I Will Possess Your Heart

by affectionateAvocado



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Jedi Academy (Star Wars), Amorality, Canto Bight, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Emotional Infidelity, F/M, Gambling, Infidelity, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Millenium Falcon (Star Wars), No Smut, Orphan Rey (Star Wars), Scavenger Rey (Star Wars), Smuggler Ben Solo, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/affectionateAvocado/pseuds/affectionateAvocado
Summary: Married Ben propositions Rey to get some more credits from her Canto Bight casino.  He gets a surprising result.
Relationships: Bazine Netal/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

After losing his shirt at roulette the day before, Ben arrives bright and early at the casino on Canto Bite. He is waiting in the bar for his old Jedi Academy friend, Rey. She now owns the casino. She left the Academy to make her own way after he had left to be a smuggler. Their times had overlapped briefly, and he had already made up his mind to leave when she had stumbled into the Academy, still sandy from Jakku. She had been like a young fawn but she fought like a feral dog, using every trick in the book. It had been difficult to convince her to fight fairly in sparring, but she had acquiesced once she realized honor was part of the social dynamic there. 

He hadn’t seen her in years, but thought that same warmth might still be there. While he had exhausted his galactic credits, he hadn’t borrowed from the casino yet. He didn’t want to stress his relationship with Rey. She has done incredibly well for herself, much better than him, running spice across the galaxy in the old family freighter. But then again, she had been a hardworking scavenger on Jakku. And more focused at the academy than him. Maybe those Jedi mind tricks had some practical purpose after all. But Ben has one last trick up his sleeve before he hangs up his hat and goes back to the Falcon. After all, he’s got to get the down payment for the spice somewhere. 

He was leaning on the bar after calling her assistant late last night. They had a meeting planned for this spot, early in the morning just to spite him. To her a meeting, to him a hopeful rondezvous. 

She approaches the bar area and waves her bodyguard away. They smile at each other, trust implicitly present as though it never left. She smiles broadly with dimples ten miles deep. He feels himself cock his head and stand up straight to receive her as an old friend. 

They breeze over pleasantries, current events, and the vague states of their respective businesses. Ben gently moving in a more flirtatious direction. He watches her eyes dance with glee at the prospect. She’s a beautiful woman, being with her would be a treat for both of them. Even just an innocent evening would be one for the memory banks. Right when things seem just suggestive enough, Ben offers to make a bet with Rey with his heart as collateral. He’ll win it back at cards, he’s excellent at them. He’s the son of Han Solo, after all. 

Rey knowingly looks down at his hands, then slowly over his body before saying, “I won’t take that bet.” 

Ben is blindsided by this fact. He responds shakily, weak from the whiplash of her sudden change in tone. “Why?” 

The following words spill out of her like an obvious fact, plain as the aquiline nose on his face, “Because she has your heart, that means you can’t gamble with it. It’s not yours to bet.” Her eyes met his in an angry, bitter reproach. 

He blinked in shock and reconsidered the volumes her tuxedo jacket was saying: sophistication, strength. She was shirtless but coated with layers of knowledge. Not only of weakness, but also redemption. He looked at her pulled back hair and fresh skin and saw her in a painting rendered clear and potent as fresh snow. Her bare ambition was to acquire his heart through honest means. She wanted to stand on top of the podium without doubt or question to her supremacy. 

His mouth and mind got out of sync and he said, “Bazine doesn’t have my heart. You don’t mean that.” He lied, breath rolling over words that had already lost all meaning. Even he didn’t believe it. She’d seen the truth: part of Ben was always with Bazine Netal. 

“No, that’s what being in a loving relationship means. It means you possess each other hearts,” she says. 

Ben stepped away from Rey, speechless. The crowded casino floor suddenly felt suffocating, the oxygen giving him a headache instead of exciting him. 

“Go back to your wife, Ben. I’ve got a meeting with my floor manager to get to.” With a perfunctory smirk, she balanced back on her back foot before turning on her heal and smoothly walking away. 

Ben stood at the bar with his mind vibrating, oscillating between Rey and Bazine, and his heart so far up his throat it felt like a bezoar. He watched Rey walk away without a backwards glance. Only when she was out of sight did he release the breath he had been holding and turn to the bartender. 

Deflated, overwhelmed, and emotionally exhausted, he settled his tab at the bar and made his way back to his room aboard the falcon. Casinos on Canto Bite were exciting on their slowest days, but this day had been an adrenaline ride for the senses.


	2. Truth and its Consequence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben arduously undertakes some dramatic life changes, with the love and support of his parents.

“I never cheated on you, babe.” 

“It doesn’t MATTER you were AWFUL” 

“Only you only you babe, I love you I really do.” 

“I love you too, but why did you need to do that?”

“I regretted it Bazine. As soon as I did it, I felt nauseous and my head spun.” 

Ben Solo;s body was spinning. His smuggling operation was struggling, he had some emotional infidelity issues. He had Bazine, who hadn’t done anything wrong and deserved better than him. He rubbed his face from forehead to chin. He checked the accounts again. They were struggling. They owned the moisture farm, but the travel and distance had taken its toll on the relationship. The last time he had a hit was… four years ago. He was still supported by his parents, and they liked Bazine well enough. They endorsed her. They thought she rounded him out and supported him. And she did. And Ben had been loyal to her. He enjoyed the Solo charm, but he had never used it. In fact, he liked having her. So why …. Why was he tempted with Rey? Why did that seem like a good idea? Why had he been in her casino even? 

Bazine had a point. Why did he feel the need to do that? 

He felt stress from the smuggling operation. He just wasn’t a very good one. He was very bad at double crossing and was frankly too honest. He had a good relationship w the cops because he went out of his way to be cautious. It didn’t help that his mom was a intergalactic diplomat and the galaxy had been at relative peace and prosperity for his lifetime. The outer rim was being civilized, and that crazy wild West was further and further away. 

He got things from A to B, but long haul cautious runs were no way to build a business and have a happy home life. 

Dad had settled down after marrying Leia. Frankly, he’d been happier being a Dad than being a smuggler. His parents had had a good marriage because Han supported Leia. Leia, the princess diplomat. 

Why had he left the Jedi Academy? He’d connected with the force. He’d wanted some galactic credits though, some independence. And then he’d wanted companionship. And he’d loved Bazine.

That was it. He wasn’t in love, and he wasn’t doing well. 

Ben walked into the same room as Bazine “I think we should separate.” 

Then started the amicable divorce. Bazine was no longer a naive young wife, she wanted different things. And Ben had changed too. There wasn’t too much to separate, she had plenty of assets of her own. He kept the falcon and his smuggling operation, she kept the house that they had bought together instead of alimony. No children. He had one last successful run that paid the galactic lawyer fees. 

He liquidated the smuggling operation and moved back in with his parents. 

“I can go back to her, to mom.” He lived with his parents, he helped them out, he had long talks with his Dad. It turned out they had never wanted him to be a smuggler or a jedi or a diplomate.  
They loved their calligraphy--doing son so much. He was nice son Ben. He recovered from his divorce. Bazine moved on, such as it was without kids. She sold the house, he saw it in the property records. 

So what was he left with, where was he going to go from here? 

Who was Ben Solo? 

H ehtought of who he could be. He could open up a cantina, join the army, go to art school, become a teacher, become a sheriff, find a new wife. He could do anything. He kind of wanted to just drive a freighter as transport for a while. But he knew he needed to find himself before he could find someone to join him. He could join his mother in diplomacy. He was certainly nice, cultured enough. 

So he started going with his parents to meetings, parties. He found he liked them. Being older, calmer, helped these meetings go better. He found he was less interested in money and more interested in goodness in the galaxy. Leia had become a force for good in the galaxy. And Han was nurturing and helpful. 

Luke’s jedi academy churned out diplomatic warrior monks. Ben even went on some meetings with them, like his grandmother Padme Amidala had. 

Finally, one of the meetings he chose to go to was on Canto Bight. Ben Solo had his own ideas and plans for this meeting though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lerp lerp lerp so Ben is now older, wiser, and more emotionally aligned.


	3. Agreeable Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben presents himself as an improved work-in-progress to Rey.

Ben wore diplomatic robes on Canto Bight, very different from his smuggler’s outfit he had worn a year before. Ben actually felt more comfortable, more friendly, more relaxed, as a diplomat’s son. 

Trade negotiations always seemed to go smoothly when he went along, his mother had observed. And Canto Bight was no exception. The dinner was impeccable. The negotiations were calm and fair. Was it the Force leading things to peace in the galaxy? Ben could only wonder. He hang out with the Jedi, but he wasn’t one of them. No vows and training for him, Ben had more freedom, respect for himself, and friends than he’d ever had in the galaxy. 

While reviewing the terms of the day’s negotiation for pitfalls and cross backs he had seen while a smuggler in his room on Rey’s casino one night, there was a quiet knock on the door. Thinking it was the Jedi with some dinner question, Ben called to the apartment butler droid to let in his guest. 

Much to his surprise, in walked Rey. Wearing a long black robe with gold trim and a high collar, he thought her another dignitary momentarily. Then he blinked and saw the bright eyes, the dancing dimples. 

“I’m sorry to call on you unexpectedly, Prince Ben, but I wanted to thank you in person for choosing my casino as your base of operations.” Rey spoke with shy gratitude and humility. 

This time the words spilled out of his mouth. “Of course, I loved it the last time I was here and … and I wanted to see you again. I am so sorry for how I came onto you before. You didn’t deserve that, you’re so much better than that.”

Rey looked on in wonder, so he continued.

“I.. won’t pretend that i wasn’t an ass last time, but i”m so much much better now. So so much. My parents… the smuggling is done… I’m happily divorced. I can give you my heart now. For real. I have it. My parents have part of it, but I”m single and life has been good.” He smiled so wide as he said it and he didn’t think about the words, they were just the truth and they felt good. 

“How… how are you, are you available Rey? Can I take you dinner? In the casino… that you own… that you bought… with your own money?” He asked humbly. 

Rey was smiling. Ear to ear. She looked like she had just woken up from a very nice nap. 

“Of course, Ben Solo.” She held his hands and kissed him. 

“Thought we could order room service, I’d like to have a private chat with you. Such ardour will not go over well in my dining room.” She laughed, and he laughed too. They ordered room service and talked and talked. That warm, easy way that they had of talking came right back. They ended the evening to meet again the next night and parted with a kiss.


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> la la la just happiness and ease

Watching the sun set on Naboo, after a long day of playing with grandchildren, Ben and Rey were incredibly happy with one another. 

The Force still guided the universe to peace and prosperity, and it had guided their children to happiness and success. By the end of Ben’s trip to Canto Bight all those years ago, he had convinced Rey to come to Chandrila and live with him for a while. He asked her to marry him soon after. Rey sold the casino and settled into married life with Ben, traveling around on diplomatic missions helping Ben on some of the financial parts of diplomacy. They traveled with Han and Leia, and then with their own son and daughter ( not twins). They had accrued a modest salary of galactic credits and there was peace in the galaxy.   
Now their children had grown up and had families of their own, and when the estate in Naboo wasn’t filled with family they were traveling on their own ship throughout the galaxy as a big happy family. Quarters were close, but they always managed to get along and make ends meet. 

Ben, Rey, their children, and their children’s children lived happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so la la la this is my indulgent happy fic to soothe everyone to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I am SORRY I married Ben to Bazine. But I made Ben complex but kind of a good guy? Rey is definitely more amoral (laundering credits from the First Order tsk tsk) but she will have no sloppy seconds. Rey DOES want Ben. But like in TROS (sorry) she wants Ben Solo, not sloppy seconds Kylo Ren. But it is attempted infidelity. Sorry. its AMORAL and almost BAD.


End file.
